1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to musical movements as they are applied to furniture. More particularly, this invention relates to a musical movement having a rotating ornament which is activated by a lid on, or a drawer in, an article of furniture.
2. Background Art
Traditional music boxes are of a standard box-like configuration and include a mechanical spring wound musical movement which is activated by opening the box lid or opening a drawer. A separate winding key is provided through one side or the bottom of the box to tension the spring movement. These music boxes can be and are configured to serve as a place for storing jewelry, trinkets and other small valuables.
It would be desirable to provide an article of furniture such as a jewelry chest or jewelry armoire, which does not have a separate winding key and which includes a rotating ornament.